This disclosure relates generally to online systems, and more particular to highlighting comments associated with content items on online systems.
Online systems have become increasingly prevalent in digital content distribution and consumption, and allow users to more easily communicate with one another. Users of an online system associate with other online system users, forming a web of connections. Additionally, users may share personal information and other stories with other users connected to them via an online system.
For example, an online system user can post content items on an online system and the posted content items can be displayed to other online system users, e.g., other users associated with the online system user posting the content items. Examples of content items posted by online system users include messages, videos, music, photos, notes, pages and/or other types of content. Online systems provide options to the other users to interact with those content items. For example, the other users can share, express an emotion (e.g., like, surprise, angry, etc.), or comment on posted content items.
It encourages online system users to use the online system if the users can interact more with one another on the online system. If a user posts a content item on the online system, the online system user probably is interested in receiving comments or feedback on the content items from other users. For example, if the online system users asked a question, the user usually expects to receive answers to the question from other users. Current methods allows a content item posted by an online system user to receive interactions (e.g., comments) from other users. However, those methods provide limited options to the users to act on the comments.